


Now I'm Stuck

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Once upon a time, Genji had prided himself on being the object of masturbatory fantasies across Hanamura and beyond. Had loved the fact that he could make necks snap when he walked passed or rolled his hips in just the right way. If someone wasn’t interested, there were always three or four more suitors waiting in the wings to show him a good time. But Genji was older now, wiser and more patient. He could look beyond the physical and find worth in himself that didn’t involve bending over just the right way and knowing someone would be jerking off to him later.He was also self-aware enough to admit that he was unbearably thirsty for the one man who had managed to tame him.





	Now I'm Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThedosianExplorer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedosianExplorer/gifts).



> Day Nine of Kinktober 2018 - Sthenolagnia/Lingerie

Once upon a time, Genji had prided himself on being the object of masturbatory fantasies across Hanamura and beyond. Had loved the fact that he could make necks snap when he walked passed or rolled his hips in just the right way. If someone wasn’t interested, there were always three or four more suitors waiting in the wings to show him a good time. But Genji was older now, wiser and more patient. He could look beyond the physical and find worth in himself that didn’t involve bending over just the right way and knowing someone would be jerking off to him later. 

He was also self-aware enough to admit that he was  _ unbearably _ thirsty for the one man who had managed to tame him. 

Genji had never been the kind to go lusting after people before he met Jesse McCree. The cowboy’s warm smile and ability to treat Genji like a person when he was at his worst had won over his heart, his jokes had softened him up just enough to let Zenyatta in and those loving brown eyes had broken through Genji’s walls until the young playboy had fallen so deeply in love it was silly. 

But, if he could say, the cowboy’s body was a  _ nice _ bonus.

Jesse McCree was simply a fine,  _ fine _ specimen, even pushing forty as the two of them were. Jesse was still in good shape, even if a little softer around the middle. No, his arms, well arm and a half, were still as built as ever. 

And even though Genji was thirty-five, he still had the libido of his twenty year old self and often found himself thinking about those arms that could carry Genji around so easily to set him on counters and tables, the shift of tanned, weathered skin over the muscle beneath. Often found himself meditating on the finer points of the curves and angles in his lover’s back. 

And Jesse had been gone for a  _ week _ .

So Genji had decided that he wanted to appreciate every inch of Jesse’s body when he got home. And maybe get a little something for himself. 

Which was why, when Jesse walked into the door of his quarters he found Genji lounging on his bed in black thigh highs and a green silk robe that only Genji could manage to find. Most of the armor was gone and Genji looked over his shoulder with a grin, eyes already glowing that light green and lined in black and red. 

The lady killer look, something that had been perfected in his youth and still managed to work on Jesse. 

“Darlin’,” Jesse breathed out, dropping his gear bag and locking the door behind him. Genji moved slowly, crawling to the edge of the bed and smiling sweetly, the light catching the peach passion flavored lip gloss the ninja still so favored. 

“Welcome home, my love,” Genji said sweetly as he got to his knees, pressing his hands to Jesse’s chest and unclasping the armor plate, sending it and the serape to the floor. “I missed you,” he purred, tilting his head back to catch his lover’s gaze. Sure, Genji didn’t think too much about his physical body anymore. But having Jesse look at him, wolfish and hungry, made a shiver run down his spine, made him hard under the lacy black panties he had hidden under his robe that was now tastefully falling off one shoulder. Seductive and planned as Jesse’s eyes roamed over his scarred, remaining shoulder. 

“Ain’t ya a sight for sore eyes,” Jesse breathed as Genji popped open the buttons on his shirt slowly. Jesse raised his flesh hand to his mouth, tugging off his glove with his teeth. He reached for Genji, running his fingers over the side of his neck. “What’s the occasion?”

Genji grinned a little and pushed off his shirt before gripping Jesse and tugging, flipping them around gracefully so the cowboy landed on his back with a thud. The older man huffed as he looked up at Genji before his expression dropped open and he swallowed, half aroused and half nervous. Genji had that look in his eye, all green fire and reflecting the fact that Jesse had the vessel for an ancient spirit straddling his hips and looking like he was going to eat Jesse  _ alive _ . 

“No occasion,” Genji murmured, licking his lips a little as he fiddled with the knot at his waist. He teased at it, watching the way his lover’s muscular chest would rise and fall rapidly as the silk whispered through his fingers. “I wanted to surprise you, my love,” Genji murmured, ending the torture and tugging the knot free, letting only the neckline open and slide down his shoulders, raising a coy eyebrow. “I missed you.” 

Genji smiled a little wider as Jesse’s large hands traced up his thighs, pressing on silicone skin into the muscle beneath. Genji’s body was more advanced now, had more sensation than the one in Blackwatch did. So he felt the heat sinking into his real human muscles beneath the faux-skin there, could feel the strength of them in his very bones and he let out a soft sigh. The silk whispered lower on his body until he tossed it away all together, reveling in the sound of Jesse’s strangled groan as he looked at him. 

Scarred left side on display, Genji was as bare as he ever really could be, with the exception of the lacy black panties that did nothing to hide his erection and the garter belt holding up the stockings. A glimmering green body chain circled his neck to spread glistening shimmer around his chest and hips and Jesse looked like a man who had found El Dorado. 

“Shit,” Jesse breathed and Genji giggled a bit. 

“That’s what I was going for,” Genji murmured, leaning down to finally lock their lips together, hands trailing down Jesse’s arms and shoulders, arching up against his cowboy as he felt Jesse’s muscles shift under his fingertips. As their tongues tangled together, Genji’s fingers traced down tanned skin, over the curves of his biceps and squeezing, hair shifting against his palms as they slid down, metal and flesh equally appealing to his senses. 

He pulled back with a gasp, a flush high on his cheeks as he looked down at his lover. Goddamn, Jesse was always the best kisser he’d ever managed to be with. Genji grinned at him a little more before dipping down to kiss his neck, nipping at him softly. Jesse’s hands ran up and down his body, over his back and down to his thighs before moving back up again, grabbing Genji’s ass and grinding up against him. 

“Mmmh,” Jesse groaned, tearing back from Genji to look him in the eye. “What ya got planned for me then, darlin’?” He grinned a little, ever the adventurous one. And Genji adored that. Adored everything about Jesse in many ways and he grinned, moving down and making a show out of opening Jesse’s belt buckle. They’d take his jeans off later. Right now, Genji had an idea. 

“You’re going to make love to me, Jesse~” He purred, stroking at Jesse’s cock, too impatient for too much foreplay tonight. He was already achingly hard from the anticipation, his already prepped hole clenching on nothing. He wanted to be split open on the thick cock in his palms. “I want you to bounce me on your dick.” Genji loved the look Jesse got on his face when he laid his needs out bare. 

Jesse was no prude, but he wasn’t used to how straightforward a lover Genji was. Even now, almost a decade since their first time, Jesse looked like a deer in the headlights for a moment before he groaned. 

“Fuck, darlin’,” Jesse murmured softly, reaching out to grab his ass and kiss him again. “Lube?”

Genji smirked wide, licking the precum off his palm, growling a little as he reached between his legs, pulling his panties to the side, hard cock slipping out as he lined up and sank down on Jesse’s generous girth, the cowboy’s head slamming back against the bed as he groaned loudly in conjunction with Genji’s own helpless noises. They shuddered together for a long moment and Jesse laughed breathlessly. 

“Gotta warn a guy, Genji,” he moaned out, “damn, did-did’ja miss me that bad that ya couldn’t let me do the hard work?” Jesse grinned a little and Genji rocked his hips in a wicked little circle. “Fuck, you look so good like that, darlin’. Damn I missed ya too, honeybee.” 

Genji licked his lips a little and whined, flushed and happy with the affection being spilled on him even as Jesse’s words turned to little helpless whines. “Mmm I love you, Jesse,” Genji murmured, leaning down to kiss him before sitting up, grinning evilly and squeezing down tight on Jesse, making them both moan, “now fuck me like you want to break me, cowboy~”

And, bless Jesse McCree, he didn’t need anymore invitations. He grabbed Genji by the hips the strength of his grip making Genji shiver as he started to slide him up and down his cock, hard and deep, grunting as his arms and shoulders flexed with the effort, his throbbing cock hitting deep and true against Genji’s prostate, making him moan for more. Genji loved it, loved every second as he tossed his head back, feeling weightless in Jesse’s hold as he was fucked brainless on his cock. 

It was always so  _ deep _ , hitting places Genji had never experienced before, making the cyborg moan for it, his hands turning to claws as he ran his nails through the hair on Jesse’s chest. He moaned in broken Japanese, praising Jesse’s strength, telling him how gorgeous he was, how  _ good _ he was, the best Genji had ever had and how he’d die without those strong arms around him. Genji looked at Jesse with glowing green eyes, almost fargone in his own lust, so deeply tied to his dragon in that moment. 

And Genji knew how attractive Jesse found it because soon the cowboy had them flipped, Genji’s legs spread wide as he was fucked into the mattress, his flexibility being used to bend him in half for Jesse to thrust into him deep and hard. It had Genji gripping the bed, gasping and crying, back arched and helpless under his larger lover’s bulk. He screamed to the ceiling how much he loved him, how good it all felt until white clouded Genji’s vision, crying out Jesse’s name as his legs tensed and he slammed his way forward to kiss at Jesse’s lips, his sharpened teeth scratching at his lips and making them bleed. 

He tensed and whined loudly when Jesse pumped him full of his cum, slick dripping out of his hole to pool on the comforter below. It always felt so good and Genji found his tongue lolling out of his mouth for a moment until Jesse leaned down for another sweet, soft kiss. 

And Genji was happy to be held in those strong arms as the night ended around them, bringing them together again. 

It was the happiest he’d ever been. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at thexdragonxbecomesxme.tumblr.com for commission info!


End file.
